Ames soeurs
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Quand Ron est abandonné au pied de l'autel, Hermione vient le réconforter. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette conversation avec lui...


**Tous les personnages sont à JKR.**

**Ames sœurs**

Ron vida son verre en une seule gorgée. La seule sensation qu'il ressentit fut la brûlure de l'alcool. Il avait l'esprit parfaitement clair et ne voyait pas d'éléphants roses.

- Encore raté, marmonna-t-il.

Il posa le verre à côté des cinq précédents. Si même le Whisky Pur Feu n'arrivait pas à le saouler, qu'est-ce qui le pourrait ? En soupirant, il fit signe à Tom de lui en resservir un. Le barman s'approcha d'une mine compatissante.

- Dure journée, Mr Weasley ? s'enquit-il.

- Pire que ça, Tom, répondit Ron. Je vis un véritable cauchemar.

- Débrouillez-vous pour vous réveiller, alors, rétorqua le barman. Mais pas avant d'avoir payé !

La boutade arracha un faible sourire à son client.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Tom. Je ne suis pas près de partir. Vous me le donnez, ce Whisky ?

Le barman hésita en regardant les six verres alignés devant lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas une Biéraubeurre, plutôt ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Si, il en veut une. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. S'il vous plaît.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- De ce qui ne me regarde pas. C'est une de mes spécialités, tu devrais le savoir. Mais la Biéraubeurre est meilleure que le Whisky Pur Feu pour la santé et, de toutes façons, t'enivrer n'arrangera rien.

- Va-t-en, Hermione.

- Non.

Le barman revint, portant deux bouteilles.

- Vos Biéraubeurres, Miss Granger.

- Merci, Tom.

- Vous êtes très jolie ce soir, Miss.

- Oh, Tom, vous dites ça à chaque fois que je viens !

- Et ça arrive de moins en moins souvent, ce que je regrette, Miss.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est moi ou mon argent que vous regrettez, Tom ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Votre argent, assurément. C'est que ça gagne, un chef de Département !

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres personnes à servir ? demanda Hermione en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Tom s'éloigna en riant. Ron regarda sa Biéraubeurre d'un air maussade, puis reporta son attention sur sa voisine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'escarpins assortis et ses cheveux – ô, miracle ! – étaient coiffés en arrière et maintenus par une barrette. Comme d'habitude, élégante jusqu'au bout des ongles. Tom avait raison, elle était très jolie.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie d'un verre.

Il leva un sourcil. Elle soupira.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là. Je voulais te dire que j'avais envoyé des hiboux pour prévenir les invités que le mariage était annulé. Et ta mère voulait savoir comment tu allais, mais n'osait pas te le demander elle-même. Je me suis donc dévouée.

- Ah.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin en faisant nerveusement tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Contre toi ?

- Non. Contre Luna.

- Oh, elle ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâché.

- Contre Harry, alors ?

- Non.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non. Blessé, oui, humilié, certainement. Mais fâché ? Non. Pas contre eux, en tout cas.

Il frappa du poing sur la table.

- J'aurais dû le voir venir. C'est tellement évident, maintenant ! Ils ne se touchaient pas. Bon sang, ils ne se _regardaient_ même pas ! Comment veux-tu que je sois fâché contre eux quand ils ont réfréné leurs sentiments pendant si longtemps ?

- Et tes sentiments à toi ?

Il lui jeta un regard inexpressif.

- Hein ?

- Tes sentiments, poursuivit-elle. Le mariage était prévu pour demain. Ta fiancée vient de s'enfuir avec ton meilleur ami et tu essaies de me convaincre que ça ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid ? Je ne te crois pas.

Il but un peu de Biéraubeurre.

- Pourtant, c'est vrai. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé le courage de me le dire en face et qu'ils n'aient laissé qu'une lettre. Harry était pourtant bien à Gryffondor ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. A mon avis, ça les embêtait autant de le faire que toi qu'ils ne le fassent pas.

Elle hésita. Puis :

- La presse ne va pas rater ça, tu sais ? La directrice du _Chicaneur_, fiancée de l'un des meilleurs gardiens d'Angleterre, s'enfuit avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, meilleur ami du précédent. Skeeter va s'en donner à cœur joie.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Arrête de le prendre si bien. Tu me fais peur.

- Tu es très jolie, aujourd'hui.

- Tiens, les six verres font effet à retardement ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, on va dire ça.

Il replongea le regard dans sa Biéraubeurre presque vide.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? interrogea Hermione.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Luna, tiens !

- Ah. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. D'abord, est-ce que je l'ai aimée ?

- Parce que tu allais l'épouser sans être sûr d'être amoureux ?

- Tu es trop romantique, Hermione.

Elle se redressa comme s'il l'avait insultée.

- Certainement pas !

- Si, mais tu le caches bien. Je crois que j'aime Luna.

- Ah, tu vois !

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas tes amis, toi ?

- Mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé de t'épouser si elle n'est qu'une amie ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Ça s'est fait comme ça. Ses parents, les miens… Tout s'est enchaîné trop rapidement. On a été pris dans le tourbillon. On suivait le mouvement. Et comme on ne protestait pas… Bref, tout s'est trouvé réglé en un rien de temps sans qu'on ait notre mot à dire. Et voilà où ça nous a menés. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? Au moins pour eux.

Il finit sa Biéraubeurre.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été amoureux, Mione. C'est trop difficile après ce qu'on a vécu. A Poudlard d'abord, puis pendant la Guerre. Ceux qu'on aime partent toujours et on ne peut rien y faire.

Elle lui prit la main.

- Je suis toujours là, moi.

- Mais tu l'es de moins en moins. Tu passes ton temps à travailler au Ministère. On ne te voit plus.

Elle retira sa main et détourna les yeux.

- J'ai du boulot.

- C'est toi le chef, Mione. Apprends à déléguer et viens à la maison. Sinon, je te jure qu'un jour, je t'enlève !

Elle rit.

- Tout célèbre gardien que tu sois, tu serais quand même arrêté par nos gardes ! Alors évite de faire ça.

- Ris encore.

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es belle quand tu ris.

Elle rougit.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Ta fiancée vient de te quitter, tu te rappelles ? Tu es censé être très malheureux.

- Mais puisque je ne l'aime pas !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est quoi, être amoureux, Mione ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Parce que si j'étais amoureux, je crois que ce serait de toi.

- Arrête, Ron. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Etre amoureux, c'est vouloir être auprès de la personne que l'on aime, que ce soit dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la colère ou la tendresse. C'est ne voir que lui dans une foule. C'est tout oublier, qui tu es, où tu es, ce que tu fais, quand ton regard croise son regard. C'est ne vouloir que son bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec toi. C'est penser à lui n'importe quand, n'importe où et vouloir tout partager avec lui. Quand tu apprends une bonne nouvelle, c'est à lui que tu la dis en premier pour qu'il se réjouisse avec toi. Quand tu apprends une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est à lui que tu la dis en dernier pour lui éviter trop de peine. C'est…

Sa voix se brisa. Ron avait écouté, fasciné. Quand elle se tut, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est qui qui ?

- L'homme que tu aimes et qui ne t'aime pas.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

- Si, il m'aime. Mais pas comme je veux.

- Quel crétin.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était.

- Peu importe.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Arrête.

- J'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi. Tu es si éblouissante que dès que tu entres dans une pièce, je ne vois plus que toi. Et quand on se regarde, comme en ce moment…

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

- …je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Tout doucement. A peine un effleurement.

Et Hermione s'écarta.

- Ronald Weasley.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- L'homme que j'aime s'appelle Ronald Weasley.

Il sourit.

- Il en a de la chance.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

Elle rougit.

- Je commence à avoir des doutes.

Ron se fit grave.

- Moi, je pense sincèrement qu'il est amoureux de toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me le dire ?

- Je t'aime, Hermione, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Et il l'embrassa.

Un baiser qui venait du plus profond de leurs cœurs, et qui leur fit comprendre à quel point l'amour peut être merveilleux.

Ils avaient trouvé leur âme sœur.


End file.
